


Together We are strong

by ShinyDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Plot: (Y/n) and Daryl reunite at Hilltop. Weeks later, (Y/n) has a surprise for him.Prompt:9. seriously? you want him over me?10. Don’t touch me28. It just happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I already post this on my Tumblr account, you can find it here -> ( https://shinydixon.tumblr.com/post/156764120374/daryl-x-reader-together-we-are-strong-one-shot )
> 
> Let me know what you think about it!

“Daryl?”

He’s here, he’s in front of me, I need to reach him so I can finally be in his arms.

That’s what I do, I start running, I need to feel him, I need to know that he’s real.

When I finally reach him, I almost trip him over.

He was crying so I start to kiss his tears away. I place small kisses everywhere, onto his neck, on his cheeks, and finally I kiss him on the lips.

I pour all my feelings into this kiss, just like him, who doesn’t want it to end.

Eventually we need to separate: “Thank god you’re ok, I thought he did something to you”.

I really wanted to spend some time alone with my man, but there are more important issues to talk about: Negan and his Saviours.

With this on our mind, we start to walk with our group…our family, to the Hilltop’s mansion for discussing a plan to take over the Sanctuary. ————————————————————————————————–

Later that night, I decide to stay at the Hilltop with Daryl. After Jesus lead us to our room and closed the door, I reach to Daryl and hug him again.

After a while he lean down and starts a slow kiss. Minutes passed and his tongue parts my lips, turning the kiss into a more passionate one. Daryl stop kissing me just to take away my shirt and then start to place little kisses on my neck. I tug his…well… more likely Jesus’ shirt and, when we’re both naked as the day we were born, we lay down on the bed and finally became one.

—————————————————————————————————-

Daryl slump on me, I could feel his heavy breath on my neck. After a few minutes he lay down beside me. I lean my head on his chest while he puts his arms around my hips. With him so close to me, the sound of his heart that’s music for my ear, I can say that there’s no place I rather be.

The silence is broken with the sound of Daryl’s raspy voice: ”Why (Y/n?)…..why that day you decide to put yourself into my same situation? You could’ve be safe”.

My mind start to wonder to that day at the Sanctuary.

—————————————————————————————————

_After the line-up, me and Daryl were taken to the Sanctuary because of our “insoburdination”._

_He wanted to protect Rosita; even though she and Abraham weren’t a thing anymore, she was suffering, and Negan was harassing her._

_When I saw that man with half scarred face, aim with Daryl’s crossbow, at his head, I acted on instinct, I stood up to run for him but Negan grabbed me by my arm and drag me onto him, with my back on his chest: “Now, now babygirl, where the fuck are you going?”_

**_“Don’t touch me!”_ **

_“Feisty, I like that” He spun me around and I locked my eyes with his, anger could be read on my face_

_“What’s your name sweetheart?”_

_“Don’t call me like that! I’m not your sweetheart!”_

_Negan grinned: “Let me guess, are you his sweetheart?”_

_I looked down, what if he hurt Daryl because of me? Apparently he didn’t really need an answer: “God fuckin’damn! An hot girl like you with that redneck?” he, then, grabbed my chin with his fingers and smiled: “Dwight! Load…what was his fuckin’ name babydoll?”_

_I stayed in silence and that irritates him:” SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!” he growled_

_“Daryl, his name is Daryl! But please, let him go! He’s wounded! Take me instead”_

_That seem to interest him…he grinned again:_

_“ you know what? I’ll fuckin’ take the both of you with me”._

_After that, me and Daryl got separated, I was throw in a cell and left there for days._

_Probably three days has passed when that scarred face guy, who name’s Dwight come to pick me up. I was dragged to a room, It was small but there were all the comforts: a tv, a kitchen, a bed and a bathroom. Oh God what would I do for a shower!_

_Suddenly Negan entered the room, and walk toward me: “Even with that grime on you, you’re fuckin’ beautiful babydoll”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“Right to the point, you’re fuckin’perfect! Alrighty, since it’s a shame to put a pretty fuckin’ flower like you on fence duty, what do you say to become one of my wives?”_

_I looked at him in shock: “Do you really think that, after what you do to my friends I would become one of your whore? Besides, I already have an husband, and I’ll be faithful to him until my death”_

_The truth is that Daryl isn’t my husband, but I consider him like one. I will never betray him like this._

_He was taken aback: “ **Seriously? You want him over me?”**_

_I nodded._

_“Very fuckin’well babydoll, you made your choice”._

_I stayed on fence duty for a while, I didn’t see Daryl, probably he was in another part of the Sanctuary’s fence. When Negan paid a second visit to Alexandria, and killed Olivia and Spencer, I snapped out so he decided to leave me there, saying that Daryl will pay for that. That’s the reason I couldn’t believe my eyes when we found him at the Hilltop; somehow he knew that Negan asked me to became one of his wives._

—————————————————————————————————

I look into his eyes before say: “ Let’s say that I’ve already an husband, and he’s all I askin’ for”.

Daryl get up to lean on his elbow: “Are you askin’ me to marry you?”

We both laugh:” Well, after we take care of Negan, we will have a lot of free time, so why don’t spend it making a family on our own?”

Daryl smiles and kiss me on my nose: “That’s a good idea sunshine”.

—————————————————————————————————

We spent weeks planning what to do against Negan, and during this time I didn’t feel so well, moreover I was late on my period so, since there’s a doctor here at the Hilltop I decided to let him check me up.

“Ok, (Y/n) after what you say to me, I think that there is a possibility of a pregnancy, I can give you a pregnancy test, just to be 100% sure”.

“Yes please” I was shaking, I can’t be pregnant, now it’s not the time.

“Here you go, you can use the bathroom over there”.

—————————————————————————————————

Here I am, 5 minutes later, with a positive pregnancy test in my hands. How could I grow a child now? What if Negan defeat us? What he will do to us? What he will do to me and my baby?

Oh God, how I’m gonna tell Daryl? After our decision to wait to have a family, how can I tell him that he’ll be a father now?.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door: “(Y/n), Daryl is looking for you, saying there’s a meeting now, I didn’t tell him you’re here but you should go.”

I sigh and go out, it’s time to face the real problem.

—————————————————————————————————

“So, we all agree with this plan but the problem it’s still the same: the Saviours outnumber us, we need more people to fight by our side” Rick say.

In that moment I had an idea:” During the time spent at the Sanctuary, I listen some Saviours talk about a place called “the Kingdom”. Apparently, they trade with them, but they’re not on good terms, maybe they can help us”.

Everybody looked at me with smile on their faces.

Rick put an hand on my shoulder:” (Y/n), you’re a genius!”

Before I could answer, I started to feel sick, I had to throw up, so I sprint out on the hallway and run for the bathroom where finally I could puke.

I stay there for a few minutes, until I hear the bathroom’s door open, revealing my beloved redneck:”(Y/n) are you ok? It’s something wrong?”.

Seeing worry into his eyes, I couldn’t help but crying: “ Daryl…I’m pregnant”.

He didn’t know what to say:” Pregnant? How?”

I sigh: “ **It just happened** , we weren’t careful enough”.

Daryl drag me to him and envelope me into an hug:

“Oh Daryl, what we will do? We need every man we can to fight Negan, I can’t stay here doing nothing! However, I don’t want to get rid of it, he’s my baby…our baby”

I sobbed into his chest for a while, until he lift me, taking my chin to look at him.

He’s smiling! Daryl Dixon is smiling at me! “Don’t worry sunshine, we’ll go through this together”, then he peck me on my lips.

“So … I’m gonna be a dad?”

I nodded:” Yes, you gonna be a dad”.

He lift me up and spin me around: “Then let’s go tell to our family”.


End file.
